


The Appeal

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Read My Lips [51]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any Stargate, any, dress blues</i>. </p><p>Jonathan McNeil never saw the appeal of dress service blues, not even when he was allowed to wear them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Appeal

Jonathan had never thought he'd miss wearing his dress blues until the time came for him to actually put on a suit.  
  
For his own funeral.  
  
For the Old Guy's funeral.  
  
What he wanted, more than anything, was to be standing with Evan, but Evan was wearing his blues and standing with Anne and Sam and Landry and Mitchell and looking ridiculously heroic and noble. Jonathan was left standing with Rodney and John, too far down the line from Daniel, who had his head down and his hands curled into fists and was shaking, shaking, shaking. Vala had a hand around his wrist. Teal'c's expression was completely blank and unreadable. To most people he looked blank all the time, but to Jonathan, Teal'c was readable. Not today.  
  
There was a gun salute. There were speeches and speeches and endless speeches. Anyone who knew the Old Guy knew he'd have hated the speeches. Jonathan hated the speeches.  
  
Landry spoke. Sam spoke briefly. Daniel spoke.  
  
The soldiers gave the folded flag to Daniel, who clutched it to his chest and crumpled, and Jonathan had to look away.  
  
There was going to be a wake at the Old Guy's house. Jonathan hadn't been back there once since he'd been cut loose. But everyone who was anyone at the SGC was going. If Evan was going to be there, Jonathan would be there as well.  
  
They'd stick around long enough for Evan to give his condolences to Daniel and the rest of SG-1, and then they'd go. They had to go. Jonathan would hang back with John and Rodney, who'd never been close to either the Old Guy or SG-1, Sam's stint as commander of Atlantis aside.  
  
Jonathan was prepared for the sterile, museum quality of the house. He was prepared for the Irish toasts, the cheers and tales and laughter, Evan interpreting politely.  
  
Jonathan was unprepared to see Sara there, on the arm of a man who must have been her new husband. The only person who went to greet her was Daniel, and then he went and introduced her around to Sam, to Landry, to Vala and Mitchell and Teal'c. To Anne, to Rodney, to John. To Evan.  
  
Jonathan tried to slide out of sight as politely as possible, but he was too late.  
  
Sara turned to him, offered her hand, and she froze. He knew what he looked like, the young, young man she'd first met all those years ago.  
  
But what she said was, "Charlie?"  
  
"Ah, no, ma'am," Jonathan said, his voice cracking. Daniel's eyes were wide. Had he not realized Jonathan would be present? "Dr. Jonathan McNeil. I'm a scientist with the Atlantis Expedition."  
  
Sara cast Daniel a look. "What -?"  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Evan said. "Your husband was a true hero."  
  
John caught his gaze, signed rapidly, and Evan said, "Please excuse us. Dr. Sheppard has another engagement."  
  
Jonathan wanted to give the kid a hug, but John wore a careful, solemn expression, and a hug would ruin that, so he filed out after John and Rodney, Evan holding the door.  
  
They dropped John and Rodney at John's apartment, then returned to the mountain.  
  
"You all right?" Evan asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Jonathan said. They'd been assigned shared quarters - with two separate beds - on base. "Pretty sure there's a Mark Twain quote about what happened today."

Evan changed out of his dress blues and into the classic olive BDUs everyone wore under the mountain. Even though he was still technically 2IC of Atlantis, the city was in limbo until the IOA decided what to do with it.

Jonathan watched him hang up his uniform, studied the medals and ribbons, and knew the medals and ribbons that had been on the Old Guy's uniform would be going up in the Stargate Musuem soon.

Evan noticed his gaze. "Do you miss it?"

"No. Just wondering what the appeal of the uniform is. For the ladies and gentlemen, I mean. Wearing the thing is damn uncomfortable."

Evan smiled wryly. "I never saw the appeal myself. Marines have much better-looking uniforms. Better send this to the cleaners before I have to break it out again."

"Think you're going to have to break it out soon?" Jonathan asked. He changed into his civvies, because the only scientists who wore BDUs were the ones on gate teams.

"Getting promoted. A little late," Evan said. "Mom and Natalia and Nana and the kids are flying out of the ceremony. You're invited, obviously."

Jonathan arched an eyebrow. "That's very gracious of you."

"My mama raised me right." Evan crossed the room, curled a hand around Jonathan's wrist. "I have to say, though. Those civilian three-piece suits? I definitely see the appeal."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Evan leaned and murmured against his mouth, "Really," and maybe Jonathan shouldn't have bothered putting on clothes at all.


End file.
